


Fire

by fnaf_fan_mangle (roboticdragons)



Category: Death Note
Genre: Fire, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 17:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6161368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roboticdragons/pseuds/fnaf_fan_mangle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[ONESHOT]<br/>After learning of Mello's real name, Light thinks of a good way to get revenge on Mello for causing him so much trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Idea I got after watching ep 35. Yes I know this goes against one of the Death Note rules, this is a fanfiction I can do what I want. Sorry it's short.

Task Force Headquarters, Japan

The door to Light's room was slammed open as the young adult stormed in. Light collapsed on the spinny chair seated in front of the computer, and rubbed his temples. He sighed. Today had been one hell of a day. Not because his Dad had just died. That was just inconvient, and actually helped Light convince the other Task Force members he wasn't Kira. After all, what proof was better than conformation that his lifespan was visible from his own dad? After that little touching scene, all the Task Force's doubts should have been virtually extinguished. No, he wasn't upset about his Dad. Honestly, he didn't see the point of greiving for someone who's dead. Once they're dead they're gone, and nothing will change that. The reason he hadn't enjoyed the day was because Mello wasn't dead. Light couldn't understand why his Dad refused to write his name. Mello was the one who set off the explosion that injured and eventually killed him! Wouldn't he want revenge? His Dad was the only one who knew Mello's real name, and now he was - wait... Light quickly accessed the audio from the radio that had been mounted on his Dad. A quick volume boost and...there! At one point his Dad had said Mello's real name. Light had done it! He could kill Mello, and that'd be one of his main obstacles gone. He'd have to wait a bit, though, as Mello dying as soon as the mission was over would be very suspicious. No, he could wait, and when the time did come to write Mello's name, Light had a great idea for his death...

Somewhere in L.A, A Week Later

Mello reclined in the slightly scruffy armchair, eating a bar of chocolate. He was alone in the room, as in a surprising role-reversal, Matt was sleeping at a decent hour and Mello was the one awake at 1'o'clock in the morning. The reason he wasn't asleep? Nightmares. Now, Mello was a tough guy, he'd been through a lot, but nearly dying in a fiery explosion had left more than physical scars. It seemed like every time he drifted off he would end up back there, back in the bright flames and the burning heat and the pain. It was enough to scare anyone. So Mello had a good reason to be up this late, unlike Matt, who's normal excuse was wanting to finish a level on one of his games. Honestly, with the amount of video games Matt played, Mello was surprised his eyes weren't completely fried. Maybe the goggles helped.

About an hour later, Mello started to drift off. His eyes started to close...and then they opened wide. Mello stood up, but it wasn't his choice. He couldn't move, couldn't speak, couldn't do anything. What was happening? Stories of Kira being able to control his victims before they died flashed briefly in the blond's mind as he involuntarily walked out the door, to the garage, to the gasoline. nononononOnononoNONONONO. Mello found himself screaming in his mind as his body found a match, lit it and-

Mihael Keehl, Suicide

Lights self and everything around him on fire.


End file.
